My Bother
by AlexanderAfflicted
Summary: A story about Gaara. At first in Temari's POV and then Kankuro's.


As I walked through the door I heard them fighting. "Stop! You're annoying," Gaara yelled. "I was just joking," Kankuro snapped back. Apparently he had called Gaara short, again. He hates it when people make fun of his size.

I walked into the living room to find them at each other's throat. With these two something small can turn into something much worse, and it did. "It's not my fault you're short," Kankuro stated. "Shut up," Gaara said. He was getting pretty mad. "Don't through a temper tantrum little boy," Kankuro knew how far he could push it. "You're such an idiot. You're a disgrace to our family," Gaara said with a smile on his face. He had the upper hand, and he was happy. Kankuro was surprised and mad.

The next thing Ro said was never said anymore, not in the house or anywhere else. "You're a monster, a mistake," he said without thinking. As soon as he said it, he knew that was going too far and not even true. Gaara's eyes filled with tears. He tried to hide it, but one fell before he turned his head. "Kankuro," I yelled. I felt like hitting him. Gaara just stood there trembling. "I wish you weren't my brother," he yelled before he ran off to his room and slammed the door.

After a minute or two, a tear slid down Kankuro's face. "I'm going to bed," he muttered out. I could hardly understand his words because of the shakiness in his voice. Great, I thought, now both are crying and mad at each other. I sat down to thinks things trough. I had to think of what I could do.

About an hour and a half later, I was ready. They had had some time to blow off some steam. I walked up the stairs quietly just in case they were both sleeping. When I was at the top, I head towards Gaara's room.

When I got to the door I heard him talking. "I'll never be anything but a monster." I felt so bad for him, but he knows that isn't though. All this coming from his own brother must be tearing him up. I hesitated to knock, but I did. "Go away Kankuro. I'm listening to any of your sorry crap." He make the wrong conclusion, he's wishing it is Kankuro at the door. "It's me, not doll boy."

I heard him move from where he was, and opened the door. His cheeks were red with tear stains on them. "Ototo-chan, he didn't mean it. Ro wasn't thinking." I knew those words had hurt him badly. Calling him ototo usually made him smile, even on the worse of days, but not this time. "He meant every word." I have to convince him. "You know how much space he has. He never thinks." Gaara was starting to get furious. He kicked some dirty clothes on his floor. "He has to think all of it if he said it." A light bulb turned on in my head. "Hold on," I yelled as I ran down the hall.

I ran into Kankuro's room, he was asleep. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. "Tema! Leave me alone! I've had a bad day," he yelled. I just kept pulling him, and he stumbled behind me. "Could you slow down? I'm still in my boxers you know. Ow! Let go! You're squeezing my arm!" Still not caring I ran faster.

When we stopped we were in Gaara's room. "What the hell! You wake me up and drag me to a dark..." I could tell he hadn't realized we were in our brother's room until he looked around. "What is doing here," Gaara asked. I smiled at both of them. "You both will apologize." They just looked at each other. "I think I'm going to leave this very tense area."

After Tema left we still just stood there looking at each other. I couldn't find the strength to yell or leave. I was still half asleep, but slowly waking up. My mouth opened, but nothing came out. Gaara finally walked towards me. He raised his fist and hit me as hard as he could. "I hate you! Why did you say those things," he yelled. He had never said that to me. I got back up slowly.

He had never cried in front of me. The tears were running down his face. "How could you. You're my big brother. You're supposed to love me," he said in between sobs. I didn't know what to do, so I wrapped my arms around him. "Ototo-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He just started to cry harder. I was getting to do what I had always wanted to do, be a big brother to Gaara. Even if I was the one who caused the fight. I rubbed his back with my hand and he started shaking.

"Calm down. You're ok" He took a few deep breathes, and finally stopped crying. Gaara let go of me and sat down on his bed. "Onii-san. I forgive you," he said smiling. I got him in a head lock and rubbed his hair. "Ok. I get it. I love you, but…your arm pits smell like ass," he said struggling. I decided to let him go. "Damn Kankuro! Don't you ever shower after training?" I laughed a little. "I do. I was tired and decided to wait until in the morning," I said with a smile on my face. "Go take a shower. I'm going to bed." As I left we flipped each other off, its how Gaara and I say good night. I love my brother.


End file.
